Coldest surrounds the Warmth
by Lady16Darkness
Summary: After her father's death, Victoria came to Transylvania and began a new life only for her to meet Count Dracula and not only that but his brides as well: Aleera. On Hiatus for a while but don't worry I be writing more
1. Chapter 1

I Written This When I was Watching V H MoonDance on

Vaseria hasn't Change, Villagers wear Victoria Poor Clothes.

1989

October 2th

Victoria Valentine De Valeria is 27 and has Long Black Ink Curly Hair which Reaches her Elbows and Beautiful Dusty Grey Eyes along with Creamy Pale Skin, Victoria walked down the Many Stairs and Smile as she came to the Under-Basement and she search Through the crowd for her Father and she spotted a old-man with grey hair but sandish still there and he hunched over and he Grabbed something then an Tall Man came over and told the old-man something.

Victoria went through the people and came behind the old-man.

"Oh Dad" as she hugged him and he turned around to face her and Carl still the same face but with wrinkles and his hair white but still with sandish blonde and same clothes except pale wrinkle skin. the Tall Man came over,

"Carl, your Daughter is just like you" Van Helsing Replied and Victoria hit Van Helsing in the left Arm and She smiled.

Carl was aleast in his 90s when he had his Daughter Victoria with his Wife the Barmaid he had saved and apolydied for and since her Death last year Carl was afraid of himself dying. Victoria looked at her father who was lost in his Thoughts.

3th October

"He...Can't...just...Die" as Victoria Cryed in her chair with a half-wet Tissue, hours ago she was told that her Father had died from a Heart-Attack and Van Helsing tryed to comfort her but unsuccessful.

"It's...Not...Fair" Victoria said as She Continous Cryed

She was so Lost...So Broken, a year ago her Mother Died and now her Father.

Van Helsing was also upset that his Best Friend had Died but he Didn't show it.

Victoria got up from her chair and walked to her Room and with that she Shut it slowly and Sad as She lost all her Feeling.

Victoria packed all her Things Quick but Gentle and she made sure she Had Everything...Pictures...Clothes...Weapons and Money for the trip to Transylvania and She looked herself

so she opened her Door and quickly made her way to the Stairs and ran up Them to the Hall of the Vatican was, Victoria walked until She was copped

"Victoria, Running Away" Victoria stopped and Turned Around to Van Helsing who leaning against a Pillar and his eyes on her, Victoria took a Deep Breath in

"Van Helsing, I Can't Stay Here, I'm Sorry...So Sorry" Victoria looked down unable to look at Van Helsing, She felt Guilty and Sad but She Knew that She have to Leave because She felt it all her Fault until She felt Van Helsing arms around her and She blinked the Tears away that made her Eyes shiny and she heard Van Helsing say

"Have a Safe Trip wherever You Going...Vickie" and he let her go and she watch him walk away without a Word then Victoria let her Tears free and she ran out of the Vatican with a Borrowed Horse and She road until She came to the docks for a Ship for Transylvania.

Her horse led below and the Captain's Wife led the Woman to a Room with a Buck-bed and she had enough Money so she didn't need to do Chores but She wanted to and also got a Free Meal and Victoria felt so tired and as she layed down she got out her Locket of her Parents with herself, Victoria felt tears come but Brushed them off.

Victoria spent the Night watching the Sea and Stars go by and remembing what Van Helsing said.

at the docks Victoria thanked the Captain's Wife as she told the Woman directions to Vaseria and handed the tired woman an Apply and Victoria rided to Vaseria passing through the Forests and Night to Morning and Victoria saved some of her Apply for her Horse and finally She reached Vaseria.

Victoria road into the Centre and got off her Horse and Villagers crowd around her with Weapons of their own and Victoria made sure She had her Revolver with her and in reach for her use. Victoria stopped in front of a well and a Man around Late-30s with Blondish Hair and Green Eyes stepped onto the Well with a Long Fork in his Right-Hand and Smirk on his Dirty-Thin-Lips and He said

"Welcome to Transylvania, Vaseria" and Victoria turned around While whispering Always the Same Idiots and looked at the Man and He Smirked again and then The Man said

"What is your Name, Stranger?" and Victoria with her Lips Straight as She said

"Victoria and Your Name, Sir" the Man with a Smirk on his Dirty Lips says

"Name is not Important" then a Terrifying Roar came and the man turned around and Saw 2 Flying Bats, One Grey with Orange Hair, Female and the Other Black but Bigger, Male and the man Shouted

"EVERYONE INSIDE" and the Grey Bat flew down as the man jumped off the Well and She turned and grabbed the man by the Collar of his Shirt and Victoria grabbed a Man and ask him what is it and he said Dracula and his Bride and Victoria ran up to the man and Grabbed onto his Feet and the Grey-Bat hissed with Anger and let go of the man then Flew off. the man landed on Victoria Stomach with Her underneath him and Victoria looked up at the man then she rolled over so She on Top of him and the man with Shock and Victoria says

"Find Some Villagers and Attack Them but Don't just Stand There" and Victoria got up and Ran While the man got up and Ran to find his Men, Victoria looked behind her to see the Grey-Bat flying after her as She laughed Insane and Victoria jump over a food-Stand and the Grey-Bat missed Victoria by her foot.

While Dracula was Dealing with the Village-Men and Flapped his Massive-Black-Wings and took off into the Air and looked over to see his Only Bride Aleera Chasing a Young Woman who Ran to Jump over a Food-Stand and Aleera Hissed at her then Flew up and then Flew to catch a young Villagers with Dirt all over him and Dracula was indeed Impressed and then The Sun started to come up and Aleera flew into a Well and Dracula Flew into a Barn and the man came out of his Hiding place and grabbed his Long Shotgun While Victoria walked out of her Place and said

"The Sun" The man nodded and then They heard a Noise from the Well and Victoria grabbed a Sword and walked towards the Well as the man did and then they Stopped and looked over into the Well and saw Nothing and the man looked at Victoria as She did the Same and then both back down then The Sun dissappeard behind the dark Clouds and Aleera shot straight out of the Well and Grabbed Victoria by her Wrist with her Foot and Aleera looked down at Victoria and said with a Insane Laughter

"Do you Like to Fly, My Dearrrr, AHAHAHAHA" and the man fell back onto his back then lean up to see Aleera with Victoria and He got up Straight the Way and Victoria grabbed her Knife from her Boot and Stabbed Aleera in the Foot and Aleera let go of Victoria as She lunged her forward and Victoria nearly Hit the Floor When Dracula Swooped down and Grabbed Victoria by her Foot with his Foot and Victoria almost hit the Lap-post with her Head but Missed a an Inch and the man Ran then stopped and aimed at Dracula ankle and Shot a Bullet as it Hit Dracula in his ankle, Causing him to Drop Victoria onto a Roof.

Victoria slid down the Snow-covered Roof then grabbed the corner and holded on. Aleera flew towards the man with anger in her Eyes, Victoria jumped back only to Hit a Tree with her head and She hit Branches with her Body and finally landed on her Feet with a Horrible-Bruise on her forehead and the man stopped Running and turned around a Fire his Shotgun-Bullets at Aleera who Fell into a Housethrough the Roof.

Victoria ran into a House and Closed the Door as She locked it and turned around to Up-Sidedown Aleera in her Bat-Form and Aleera said

"Hello My Dear" and crawls across the Ceiling only to Land on her Feet in her Human-Form, Aleera has her Orange-Ginger Wavy Hair up along with Blood Red Lips and Light Brown Shinying Eyes, She wore a Revealing Pink Silk Dress with her Breasts Showing and Victoria Breathed-hard. The man walked towards the Barn slowly with Shotgun aimed at the Barn then Dracula Shot out of the Barn, Knocking the man to the Ground and his Shotgun Inches away.

Aleera approached Victoria who backed-away towards the door with her Eyes turning to Pinkish/Purplish Colour and Aleera asked

"What is your Name, My Dear?"

"Victoria and Yours?"

"Aleera" and Victoria continous to back-away to the Door and Aleera asked

"I Know What You Here For? You are after My Master"

"I Don't Like, Love or Care about Dracula" Then Victoria Opens the Door Hard and Aleera appears in front of Victoria with Anger, Jealousy in her eyes and Aleera says

"Don't Play Coy with Me, VictoriaI Know what Lurks In Your Lusting Heart"

"Do you Aleera? I Hope You Have a Heart Then Aleera Because Someday I Am Going to Drive a Stake Through It" Aleera Whacked Victoria at The Side of her Head out Through the Board-Up-Window and Victoria landed on her Feet and Ran back to the Village.

The man got up onto his Feet and eyed Dracula who stood a few Feet away, In his Human-Form and then the man ran and Grabbed his Shotgun but Dracula Transformed in his Bat-beast-Form and rammed the man into a Wall of a house and the man got up, and Ran to his Shotgun, picked it up and Ran to Only get Rammed into another Building.

Victoria Ran into a House and saw Aleera sitting at a Table with a Glass of Blood from a Dead Villager with her Fingers stroking His Cold Neck as She Spoke

"Warm Blood, Perfectedly Aged" and Victoria turned towards the Door and Saw Aleera standing there and Then Victoria turned the the Way She came from Only for Aleera to Appear in front of her as She Drank Blood from the Glass she held and Victoria backaway with Aleera following.

The Man got up with Struggle but He didn't Care and Dracula flew above House with Smirk but it dissappeard as the man Ran towards the Church, with his Shotgun and Dracula flew Straight after the man with Anger.

Victoria backed into a Table and Aleera, Still approached Victoria with a Smirk said

"Poor, Poor Victoria, Dear Young Woman to Die, Shame No One will Miss Her Dearly" Victoria tried to Whack Aleera but She grabbed Victoria Arm and Made Her Kneel on her Knees and Aleera replied

"Finally I WILL Get First BITE" with her Fangs Lengthening and Her Eyes Changing Colour Pinkish/Purplish as Aleera leaned down towards Victoria Throat. The man reach the Bowl of Holy-Water and Dipped his Shotgun in it and turned around Quickly as Dracula reach the man and the man Aimed his Shotgun at Dracula and Fire lots of Holy-Water Shotgun-bullets, Hitting Dracula as He flew above and hit the Village-Church Then Aleera let go of Victoria as She Hissed, Screech with Pain, Backed-away, Changing into her Grey-Bat-Form and Shooting out of the House through the Roof and Following her Master back to Their Castle.

The man sat on the Steps of the Church, Breathing Hard and The Villagers crowd around the man as Some Whisper, Shout, Shaken and One Villager shouted

"THE MYSTERIOUS WOMAN MET DRACLA'S BRIDE ALEERA" And the man Muttered something about Villagers then the Crowd parted and Victoria walked through to Stand infront of the man and the man got Up with his Shotgun leaned on his Left-Shoulder and Victoria says

"Not Bad for a Transylvanian" And the man says

"You too" and Victoria Laughed and says

"He the Second Person Who Tried to A Vampire, I say that Earns Him a Drink" Victoria replied with a Smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hungry?

Victoria walked to her horse and grabbed her stuff then followed the Inn owner's wife into the Inn, the villagers walked back to their homes, some went back to work and others went back into the Inn. The Inn was medium-size with round-tables and 5 brown chairs to them, the counter was short and behind led to a kitchen, next to the counter on the left was a fireplace with a brown-ish mantal-piece and on the right to the counter, stairs up to 1 floor with long corrdoor 5 doors on the left and right along with 1 door at the top.

The Inn owner's wife led Victoria into the 1'st door bedroom, the bedroom was middle-medium-size with a queen-size bed with crimson-red covers and the frames made of marble wood and next to the bed a brown bed-size bed stand, at the far front wall of the room and a window on the left side of the room along with crimson-red soft velvet curtains and on the right side of the room a fireplace medium-size with marble brown wood.

There was another door next to the fireplace which lead into a bathroom, which was big and clean. The walls were white with cream grey mixed with it and on the right was the bath with silver shiny hot and cold taps, then next to the bath was a shower of cream white colour and the pump attached to the wall upwards. On the left was a sink and a mirror.

Victoria put her stuff in the crimson velvet armchair by the firelace with the fire crackling then the Inn owner's wife stepped into the room with her hands folded in her apron pockets and herself standing straight then she said

"Dinner will be brought up for you and your name is Victoria so my name is Brita and my Husband name is Thomas if you're asking" Then she turned around and left with the door closing after her while Victoria stopped but carried on putting her stuff under the bed and sat in the crimson velvet armchair as she took off her boots and coat.

10 minutes later

Victoria sat on her bed with papers next to her and in her hands, on her lap then a knock on the door attracted her attention and Victoria looked up and said

"Come in"

Brita came into the room with a silver tray which was round and shiny on her shoulder with her hand supporting it, on the tray was a silver plate with bread cut into slices and next to the silver plate was a bowl of small pink strawberries with small green grapes, she then gave the tray to Victoria who took it gently and placed it on her left side on the bed while Brita wiped her hands on her apron.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Setting in and Plans

Brita came in with a tray of food for Victoria who ate it as soon as Brita put it down on the bed next to her. Brita began to speak

"You...You were pretty brave outthere, I've never seen anyone do that not since Anna Valerious died" Victoira stopped eating and said

"But?" and Brita continoued

"Yes, I know about how Dracula was killed and how Anna Valerious died because I read the story from books" so Victoria finished her dinner and Brita left with the tray while

Victoria went to sleep, dreaming of her father story.

Meanwhile in Castle Dracula

Dracula stood up on the bottom of his coffin as the ice around broken and smashed while his servants around became quiet and on the ceiling was Aleera who waits for her Master,

Dracula screams as bats fly around him before he lands on the ground then walks to the wall before walking up it while saying

"Why can't they just leave us alone? We never kill more than our fill. And less than our share. Can they say the same? Did I not stress how important it was to be finished with that Victoria-woman before she distroyes what we are trying to create!", It's important that we make that woman a bride" Aleera shocked, appalled says

"Do I mean so little to you? have you no heart?" Dracula shouts "No" before jumped to the ground while saying

"No! I have no heart, I feel no love. Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow. I am hollow... and I will live forever" Dracula began to feel sad and alone

"Oh my lord, it's not so bad" Aleera says as she feels sadness for her master then all of an sudden he starts to laugh and then says

"I'm at war with the world and every living soul in it!..." All of the Dwergi looked at Dracula as he continoued "But soon the final battle will begin. I must find out who our new visitor is"

then Aleera jumped to the ground, couple meters from Dracula while shouting "No" and then walks steady and slowly towards Dracula as she says

"No, I can't allow her live and have you, I won't" but Dracula roared at her with his eyes bright blue and his teeth sharp and Aleera flew back and hid behind a pillar, cowering

then Dracula says

"No, no, no. Do not fear me, everybody else fears me. Not my brides" Aleera walks forward towards her master and smothers him with kisses as he wraps his arms around her, then he looked up and said as he along with Aleera moving back

"All of you, kill the Vampire Hunters" the Dwergi's obeyed and both Dracula, Aleera became ice.

The next morning

Victoria woke up and got changed into white blouse, black corset, long stretch black trouser and long black high heels boots before going downstairs and bumping into the man who shot Dracula,

"Goodmorning, Victoria" he said happy but Victoira didn't like it so she ignored him and said back

"Goodmorning" she walked past him and met with Brita and her husband Thomas then they sat down as they all 3 began to talk about Dracula and his bride Aleera. Victoria took notes about Dracula and Aleera, after the talk, she left to train herself into getting ready to fight Dracula if she ever meets him again.

The next couple of weeks were Victoria training and she manage not give up while it snowed and rained , she was reminded by Brita that All Hallows Eve was coming up and the village celebrated it without Dracula or Aleera around.

23th October

Dracula woken a week before All Hallows Eve, he asked Aleera to see him, Dracula stood and Aleera appeared before her master,

"Aleera before All Hallows Eve, I want you to bring that woman to Budapest so I finish her right there" this pleased Aleera deeply and she ran up to her master before kissing him and then ran off to complete the task.

however Dracula was thinking different.

30th October

Victoria had just finished for the day of her training and walked back to the inn not before she heard something, as she turned. Aleera stood and lifted her arm then smacked Victoria who hit her head on a large massive rock before Aleera turned into her bat form then grab Victoria by her foot with her own and flew towards the direction of Budapest, however Victoria screamed "HELPP" before blacking out and this brought everyone out as Aleera flew higher and Brita came out, gasping.

"Oh my God" she says

no-one could do nothing as Aleera carried Victoria away, leaving a menacing laughter behind. The ride lasted all night before Aleera got to Budapest and she made it into her master's summer palace, there she left Victoria in the guest room and left to see her master Dracula.

31th October

Budapest, Dracula Summer Palace

The room full of guest, dancing and laughing while drinking and enjoying the performance going on. Then the song ended and everyone began to clapped before they got into position and then the woman in a black dress with a veil over half her face and long black gloves upto her above elbows, began to sing as she turned around.

Victoria with her eyes closed, wearing Coral Duponi crimson ballgown with boned bodice and trained skirt featuring trim of dimensional braid and embroidery hooked onto her long White glove finger with her gloves reaching her above albows, mask with crimson ruby colored stones and her crown gold with design, crimson-shiny earrings attached to her ears, stood in front of Dracula who wore his entire outfit: All black Hussar style coat with black millitary frog closures, black cossack style coat with braid closures, copper/Aubergine crystal sheer lining with signed gold cape on top and a gold mask on his handsome face, ready to dance began with both their right hands connecting and then they turned to spin before spinning again with Victoria back against Dracula back, his right hand on her right hip and her left arm\hand outstretch with his left hand gently grabbed onto then she turned to his right as she outstretched before walking back however Dracula outstretched his arm to only wrap it around her waist and pull her really close to him with the only sound coming out of her mouth is a gasp. Dracula pulled his mask off with his left before taking off Victoria's with his right hand, he then pulled her closer before taking her lips with his own but Victoria opened her eyes and muffed a noise of shock and disgust before Dracula pulled away only to dip her forcibly and fast, hard then said

"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?" Dracula pulled her before placing his right hand her mid back while she places her left hand on his right arm above his elbow and her right hand in his before moving as Victoria says

"I won't let you have or trade me, Count" Victoria said with disgust as she danced back then forward towards Dracula as they both spinned as Dracula began to talk

"I have no intention of trading you, And if I know the Vampire Hunter, which I do...

he is not planning on making a trade, either, Neither of us has ever settled for half" Then Dracula dipped Victoria forcibly again with her gasping again from the roughness.

Out of nowhere a group of hooded men appeared above them, wearing masks and costumes underneath. the one in front next to the taller one said, pointing below to Dracula and Victoria,

"Ah, There they are" Dracula turned Victoria around as she says

"You make my skin crawl" she said with disgust before Dracula pressed his face next to Victoria left side neck and said

"This is not all I can do with your skin" he then mouth/kisses her neck as Victoria turns her head away and tries to shake the feeling off. the tall one breaths before seeing an acrobat breath fire then blow out before looking up to 2 acrobats swinging onto each other swing then he says

"Thomas, I need you and the others to do something" Thomas looked at the tall one, in horror before saying

"I'm not gonna to like this, am I" The tall one smirked. Both Dracula, Victoria and everyone spinned in the dance before Dracula and Victoria danced in front of a large mirror as Dracula dipped Victoria who looked at the mirror to only see herself in it and nobody else which she discovered this moment that everyone in the room are Vampires.

"Don't we make a lovely couple?" he said to her as he looked down at her before she said

"Oh my god" as he pulled her up, he said to her

"I'm looking for a new bride, Victoria, someone strong...beautiful" Victoria confused tried to think but no vail as they both rejoined the dance.

The tall one took off his cape before killing the red acrobat vampire and then swinging forward while down below Dracula pulled Victoria to him as he said

"One brief moment of pain and we can be together forever"

The tall one then jump onto the other acrobat swing as he rolled into the air before grabbing it meanwhile Thomas looks at the fire-breathing acrobat. Dracula pulls Victoria

with his right hand slid around her waist and his other hand pulled her right arm over his left shoulder then Victoria slid her right hand down his chest as she said

"You have no heartbeat" She looked into Dracula's eyes then he dip her slowly onto his knee as he say

"Perhaps...maybe it just needs to be rekindle" then he trace her vein, through her revealing breast-swells then onto her throat where he leans back where he opens his eyes that now change to light blue and his top-row teeth become fangs while his bottom are sharp razors meanwhile the tall one swings up only to cut the rope with one slice with his knife and swing down as Victoria gasps and see's him,

Then all of a sudden Thomas ran forward as the fire-breathing breath in then blow out as he pushed with he accidently blows fire onto Dracula who immediatley dropped Victoria and walked over to the vampire as everyone backingout then thrown the vampire as the tall one grabbed Victoria as she got up before swinging up.

He let go her as they landed on the balcany before shaking Victoria,

"Victoria, Victoria, wake up" Victoria shook her head before she made a sound of anger as she pulled off her earrings and then tries to pull her hair free from the elegent bun but only her front bangs are free, she realize that she now free from Dracula control.

"Victoria,...Oh Victoria...Oh Victoria" both of them walk forward to see Dracula saying Victoria name and without his cape on, thats on the fall burning, the tall one goes to pull Victoria but then the doors open and see the man Victoria met who was nasty and horrible to her, pulled before Dracula to only reveal that he's a werewolf under Dracula's control and Dracula turns around to face the tall one and Victoria with a smirk on his face before walking forward and saying

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'll give to you...BORIS VON VALERI " Dracula shouted with everyone taking off their masks to reveal their vampire selfs and Boris shouts "RUN" to Victoria but she grabs a spike-ball-chain weapon which she waves but Boris grabs her and runs with "COME ON" and everyone ran after them while Dracula stayed, they ran up the stairs where they locked the doors and met up with Thomas who kept going on about "Now I know whats it for, Now I know whats it for", in his hands some kind of light chemical thing which Victoria knows about before they jump through the colour glass window with Thomas leaving behind his creation but the thing went off and every vampire was killed except Dracula and Aleera, the werewolf.

The three of them swam to the ground where they saw Dracula and Aleera in their bat forms along with their known laughs before they met up with the rest of the group and Boris turned around to Victoria who is wet, cold and tired however she grabs a weapon from the carriage and turns around to go fight Dracula only for her to be turned around and gased by Boris who catches her and puts her in the carriage as the rest of them get in and the carriage moves to travel back to Transylvania, Vaseria.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thomas is Boris Sidekick and is not Brita's Husband,

Thomas has blond-ish hair with brown highlights while Brita's Husband has brown hair

Raphael Hair Orange

Ron Hair Black

Ben Hair Black

Victor Hair Brownish blonde

Chapter 4 Promise and Friendship, Life

The ride home was silent with the only noise was Victoria silent breathing and the horses feet hitting the ground. Boris looked out of the right-side window while Victoria head rested on his left-shoulder with her hair still in it's elegant bun with only her bangs free. A dark red coat wrapped around her shoulders so she wouldn't freeze to death.

Thomas sat opposite of Boris and Victoria, still can't believe that he had just pushed a vampire onto Dracula. Even so Dracula king of all vampires, Thomas was slightly scared yet little confident but the moment was then spoiled as he looked at Thomas and said

"Good work Thomas, we can now rest for the night" Victoria started to move and rubbed her eyes as she sat up and then outstretched her arms with her mouth yawning.

Victoria opened her eyes to only see Thomas looking at her with Boris as well and she moved away from them before trying to remember what happened then she remember Boris gasing her which caused her to fall unconscious, into his's arms. This angered Victoria, Boris has no right to do that and he would pay dearly, he went to open his mouth only for him to get slapped across the face, he had just saved her and all he gets is a slap, Victoria eyes flashed red and she hissed as she had her fists tightly curled up and then said with anger

"How dare you do that to me, gase me to sleep, Who do you think you are!?" Boris shocked, with his hand still on his cheek which is still red from the slap by Victoria. Boris sighed before saying

"Look I'm sorry about gasing you but you were going to go back to Dracula and I can't risk the New Vampire Hunter being Dracula's bride or worst being killed by him, now can I?" Victoria shocked with tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe it, SHE the new vampire hunter but she just been in Transylvania for a month, even after her father's death, this is too much for her but perhaps it the right thing to do as she needs something to focus on, Why not?

"Alright I believe you but I'm still angry about you gasing me, okay?" she said with him nodding. That's done all she needs now is some sleep, yes sleep but wait what about his friends and that small man.

"But what about Dracula and his bride Aleera" he turned to her and said

"Don't worry we deal with them but now you must be starving" Her stomach started to grumble and he gave her some bread and a glass of water.

"Me and my group will follow you, Miss Victoria, Wherever you will go, We will aid you no matter what happens for as long as you want us" said Boris

" Just one question, what are your names?"

"Well my name is Boris Von Valeri, That's Thomas" he pointed to the sand-ish hair short man

"And the others on top are Raphael, Ron, Victor and Ben" She ate her bread quickly before drinking down the cold water which hurt her throat but she didn't care, she was so thirsty and hungry badly.

5 years later

Transylvania, Vaseria, Out in the Forest

The air was cold yet quiet like when nobody arround, it was windy but yet not.

Boris Von Valeri held onto half-cut tree with his hands hurting alittle with his usual clothes on and in the bushes his group/friends along with other villagers. He looked around with himself nervous with his breath coming out in frosty-smoke then he heard something to his right with his head whipped around along with his eyes focasing on the tree which made a noise.

Climbing up the tree which has grey-ish/black fur was slowing eyeing it's prey before then revealing it'self as a werewolf before lunging forward onto the ground infront of Boris as it ran towards him, he pulled himself up so he stood infront of the werewolf before jumping up as he grabbed onto the rope then someone pulled the lever and pulled him higher but it stopped and he looked down as he saw the werewolf jump up to him but he moved his legs so the werewolf doesn't catch him, he looked at the villager with the lever who couldn't buch it,

"PULL ME UP!" Boris shouted as he moved his legs and the villager strugglering as other villagers came over and helped him as he said

"STUCK, IT'S STUCK!".

Victoria turned around in her red jacket with black fur and her white shirt with 2 buttons undone at the top on underneath with a black corset on front with red ties down the front with her silver cross around her neck and her long black trousers on tucked along with a belt with a long sword holter for her sword and other weapons ,underneath her long black high heels, with her longer black curly hair whipped in the wind as she saw Boris in trouble, Victoria body has grown in the five years so her body showed more feminine of her with muscular in her arms and legs, her breasts were alot bigger and was about to run but one villager came up to her fast with his hand on her left shoulder as he said

"NO, VICTORIA IT WILL KILL YOU!" but she didn't care as Boris needs her now and so she shoved his hand off her left shoulder and said

"THAT'S BORIS OUT THERE!"

"CUT IT, CUT IT NOW!" The werewolf notice her as She ran towards Boris and the grey werewolf as she lifted her sword but as it went to ran at her, it fell into a trap and one villager cut the rope then out of nowhere a huge cage came up which flipped Victoria back onto her feet, all the villagers came up behind her as Boris jumped onto the huge cage and Victoria called out

"BORIS!" But he dropped his pistol with the silver bullets in it and the villagers started to shoot at the cage

"NO! FIND BORIS GUN! IT HAS TO BE SILVER BULLETS!" Victoria said as she moved and shoved villagers out of her way while looking for Boris gun then the 3 ropes that held the huge cage snapped while Boris shouted to Victoria

"VICTORIA, HURRY!"

one remained Victoria spotted the gun and ran straight to it but the 4 rope snapped with Boris shouted out

"VICTORIA, LOOK OUT!" The huge cage crashed onto the silver-bullet gun and Victoria manage to stop herself from hitting the cage and then the werewolf came out and she, the others ran with the werewolf going straight after Victoria.

Victoria ran for her life, she didn't care, she ran and ran until she looked behind her and saw it getting closer while the branches smacked her in the face. Then she came to the cliffs and turned around as it lunged itself from the trees and Victoria gasped but she was pushed aside by Boris who appeared out of nowhere and shot the werewolf in the chest, the heart, killing it but it hit him hard with them both falling into the water below and Victoria recovered from the rough push, before whipping her hair out of her face and getting up and quickly ran to the cliff where she looked down and her breaths quick and Victoria stood trying to see Boris but no vail, she couldn't see him and looked up and said to herself

"God, Help us"


End file.
